


The Mist

by Kaiku_kun



Series: Sueños, errores, dolor [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Ayuda, Dolor, Drama, Herida, M/M, Mist, Pain, Rescate, Romance, mansion, niebla, rayos, seducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiku_kun/pseuds/Kaiku_kun
Summary: "No me oyes. No me ves. Me miras y me sonríes. Pero no vas más allá. No me queda más remedio que desaparecer".Este fic está ambientado al alrededor de la habilidad especial de Kirino, The Mist, que tiene un papel principal en la historia (en diversos aspectos, ya veréis). Es fantástico y está ambientado durante el Holy Road, mientras Kidou fue entrenador.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el fic principal (y final) de la serie. Espero que os guste, serán 11 capítulos cortitos :)

Me estoy apagando. Lo noto. Lo siento. Tantos años juntos. Tantos partidos luchando codo con codo. Tantos ratos en su casa, escuchándole tocar, simplemente por verle la cara y pensar lo apasionado que es con su música; por oírle festejar que una nueva pieza le ha salido y estar delante; por estar a su lado en las baladas tristes, en sus peores momentos.

Le amo. Lo sé. Está ahí, no se va, y me gustaría que se fuera, que me abandonara. Pero sé que en el camino perdería una parte de mí. Es siempre tan amable, tan solícito, siempre me pide a mí primero la opinión de algo, siempre es a mí a quien espera después de clase y de los entrenamientos, pero ¿qué es lo que significa todo eso para él? Yo estoy feliz cuando lo hace, me da la impresión de sentirme querido como algo más que un amigo pero… es como si estuviera encerrado en mi propia niebla. Si doy un paso en falso podría echarlo todo a perder.

Sé que me comprendería. Él es un caballero, es un príncipe, es educado, modesto, es el capitán. ¿Y yo qué soy? ¿Un escudero? ¿Le guardo las espaldas, como buen defensa que soy? ¿Qué piensa él de mí? Mi cara dice “Estoy bien, te respaldaré en lo que hagas, sé que me respaldarás a mí”. Pero mis ojos dicen “¿No ves que necesito saberlo todo? ¿No ves que te amo?”. Si solamente tuviera el valor para decirle todo eso… Fuera para bien o para mal, tendría mi respuesta y la incertidumbre no me carcomería.

Por eso sé que me apago. Le necesito. No puedo seguir su ritmo ya. No puedo ver su sonrisa sin alterarme, es tan difícil a veces sostener su mirada… No sé si me quiere. Y mi cuerpo me dice que se está rindiendo. Que no quiere incertidumbre. Enferma con facilidad. Pierde las ganas de moverse, excepto cuando se trata de él. Necesito un cambio. Pero no sé cómo conseguir que se dé cuenta de eso.

Por favor, Shindou… ayúdame.

* * *

En algún punto de la ciudad, un chico de pelo gris estaba durmiendo. Su sueño distaba mucho de ser aburrido. Era divertido, entretenido, era muy realista, en el fondo, era un deseo y, por encima de todo, era un sueño húmedo.

Se despertó de golpe, entre asustado y caliente, intentando controlar sus latidos violentos. Estaba sudando. “¿Pero qué me pasa? ¿Qué es esto?”, pensó Shindou. Nunca había tenido un sueño parecido a ése.

No pudo dormir más. Esperó a que se hiciera de día, metido entre las sábanas, intentando concentrarse en la música, y en que cuando fuera hora de levantarse se iría a relajar un poco a tocar el piano.

Pero el sueño había sido potente, era una tontería, pero no se lo quitaba de la cabeza. Y no podía abrir los ojos sin verlo, pues la gran mayoría del sueño había pasado en su propia casa. En la sala del piano, en el comedor y… bueno… en su habitación. Que era lo que más alterado le tenía.

—Se me pasará cuando llegue a clase —pensó en voz alta.


	2. La frialdad de Kirino

Shindou entró en clase con la mente puesta en su piano. Antes de irse a dormir había tocado por enésima vez Moonlight Sonata de Beethoven y había tenido un más que perturbador sueño… con Kirino en él. Había sido excitante, delirante y preocupante a la vez. No sabía exactamente como sentirse, su mente no le podía estar jugando una mala pasada como aquella. Era un recuerdo muy deformado sobre qué pasó después del partido de Mannouzaka, donde todo el equipo se unió de nuevo. En vez de llevarle a la enfermería, como pasó en la realidad, Shindou se lo llevaba a su casa, lo cuidaba, tocaba para él… se le declaraba y… y…

—Hola Shindou, despierta, ¿sigues en la cama? —Era Kurama. Cuando Shindou le vio se quedó sorprendido con sus pensamientos y enrojeció un poco. No dijo nada, pero Kurama se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba—. A mí no me engañas. Tú has soñado con cierto pelirosa de nuestra clase, a que sí.

—¡Pero calla, que te va a oír…! —susurró el capitán con poca delicadeza.

—Tranquilo. No ha venido.

—¿Cómo? Nunca falta a clase aunque esté enfermo… —dijo, mirando el sitio vacío del pelirosa.

—Seguro que llegará, no te alteres…

Era difícil no alterarse después de ese sueño mojado… Pero tenía que reconocer que se preocupaba mucho por Kirino. Después de todo era su amigo, su mejor amigo. Miró a la puerta con preocupación. ¿Dónde estaría?

—Oye… —le distrajo Kurama, de nuevo—. ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces con Kirino?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno… has soñado con él, no lo niegues, y se nota que le quieres. Todos sabemos que siempre has sido una persona que esconde todos sus sentimientos, que no dejas que te dominen. Pero algunas veces fallas, como cuando Tenma te motivó para la revolución. Y esta vez _deberías_ fallar. Creo que soy el único del equipo que se ha dado cuenta de lo que ocurre. Tenma es demasiado inocentón, Tsurugi es un engreído que pasa de emociones, los de último año se dedican a mantener unidos a los menores y no quieren fijarse, los de nuestra clase están concentrados en superarse, y las chicas están más concentradas en la revolución y en Tenma que nada más… pero yo sí me he dado cuenta, ¿vale? Quieres mantener unido al equipo a expensas de tus sentimientos. Y creo que esto afecta a Kirino. Haz algo.

El discurso de Kurama dejó totalmente saturado a Shindou, quien se sentó en su sitio y empezó a darle vueltas la cabeza. Y cuando se recuperó, solamente pensó hasta que le dio dolor de cabeza y se puso de mal humor. ¿Sentía algo? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Cuál era la respuesta? Nunca se había enamorado, no sabía qué se sentía, no tenía ninguna guía. ¿Trataba a Kirino de forma distinta? Bueno, puede, pero eso era porque era su mejor amigo… Pero el sueño le decía otra cosa. Y le proporcionaba unas sensaciones que no sabía cómo interpretar.

Cuando acabaron las clases, Kurama y Shindou se dirigieron directos a la sala donde se reunía el equipo. Allí ya habían llegado todos, eran los últimos. Como siempre, Tenma y Shinsuke sacudían al equipo con su energía. Kariya era el único que tenía ganas de gastar broma, como siempre, y se dedicaba a contradecir todo lo que decían los de primero.

Y Kirino estaba allí, sentado en primera fila, en silencio. No se giró cuando Akane sí lo hizo y le echó la primera fotografía del día. Tampoco se giró cuando Sangoku, el entrenador Kido y los demás sí lo hicieron.

—¡Capitán! —le llamó Tenma, activado como siempre—. ¡El entrenador Kido nos ha dicho que haremos un partido amistoso entre nosotros, como entrenamiento especial.

—Ahora que Ichino y Aoyama han vuelto podemos hacer un ocho contra ocho —comentó Kido, animado por su regreso—. No podemos reunir aún al segundo equipo por desgracia, así que, como Shinsuke ya ha tenido su primera experiencia de portero contra el Genei Gakuren, le pondremos en esa posición.

Shinsuke se tensó un poco, mientras él y todos los que estaban de pie se sentaban en su sitio. Cuando Shindou se sentó al lado de Kirino, como siempre, le miró preocupado. Tenía una mirada seria y algo perdida.

—Kirino —le susurró, mientras Kido y Haruna explicaban los detalles del entrenamiento—. ¿Estás bien? Me preocupas.

—No tienes porqué —le contestó, forzando una sonrisa.

No dijo nada más, para no faltar al respeto al entrenador, pero no se lo creyó. Kirino le había mentido. Por primera vez en años. Una de las ventajas de Kirino era que siempre decía lo que pensaba cuando se sentía mal. Que hubiera mentido… era realmente importante.

Se dirigieron al campo. Shindou, Kurama y los mayores miraron el cielo con preocupación. Estaba a un trueno de caer una tormenta de cuidado. Shinsuke, Tenma y los más jóvenes caminaron con energía al campo. El resto comentaban entre sí cosas que nada tenían que ver con el fútbol. Kirino caminó algo apartado del resto, lo que no pasó desapercibido a las chicas, el entrenador y el propio Shindou.

—Bien, equipos —anunció Kido, después del calentamiento—. Shinsuke, Kirino, Kariya, Shindou de capitán, Hamano, Hayami, Kurama y Kageyama por un lado. El resto por el otro, y Sangoku será el capitán.

Los equipos se pusieron en sus puestos y al poco empezó el entrenamiento. El equipo de Tsurugi hizo los primeros pasos sobre todo por el centro del campo, y Tenma eludió a Kurama y Kageyama con sus habilidades de dribleo y rápidamente pasó a Nishiki, quien estaba por una vez a la delantera.

—¡No pasarás! —se interpuso Shindou, pero con una finta, Nishiki le despistó y le pasó a Tsurugi, quien solamente tenía delante a Kirino—. Kirino, ¡puedes detenerlo!

Su grito de ánimo despertó a Kirino y le hizo sonreír. Antes de que Tsurugi pudiera tirar a puerta, se avanzó unos pasos.

—¡“The Mist”! —exclamó.

Mientras la niebla de la habilidad de Kirino (y el jugador ejecutaba sus movimientos), un rayo impactó en medio de la nube, seguido de un trueno ensordecedor. Todos los que quedaron dentro de la niebla (que se había extendido a unos cuantos jugadores más) oyeron un grito aterrado de Kirino, que parecía que se alejara progresivamente.

—¡Kirino! —gritó Shindou, que estaba metido en la niebla.

Fuera de ella, los mayores, Kido y las chicas buscaron respuesta de sus amigos, mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaban a esclarecer la niebla.

—¡Chicos! ¿Estáis bien? —llamó Kurama desde fuera.

Kurumada, Sangoku, Shinsuke y Kageyama les llamaron también. La lluvia se intensificó y la niebla se acabó de disipar.

—Oh, Dios… —musitó Haruna, mientras todos corrían a esa zona del campo.


	3. La niebla y el rayo

Shindou despertó de repente. ¿En qué momento había caído en el suelo? ¿En qué momento se había desmayado? Estaba aturdido, tenía los ojos cerrados. Solamente recordaba haber gritado al oír a Kirino.

—¡Kirino! —repitió a pleno pulmón, mientras se levantaba.

No había nadie a su alrededor. La niebla persistía, estaba en el campo, pero no se oía ninguna voz. Ni Kirino, ni Tsurugi, ni Nishiki, nadie.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

A saber cuánto tiempo había pasado inconsciente. Olía a quemado. Se levantó y caminó un poco a tientas. La habilidad de Kirino debería haberse disipado ya, el partido debería haber seguido. Pero ese grito… Shindou empezó a temblar, de nervios y miedo de lo que le podría haber pasado al pelirosa. Eso era lo peor de todo. Pero lo más extraño fue que no había un solo ruido, aparte de constantes truenos.

Llegó al punto donde el rayo impactó. Ni rastro de Kirino. Solo un hoyo en el suelo, de como un metro de diámetro y medio de profundidad. Toda la tierra que había levantado estaba requemada y troceada, ocultando un poco el hoyo.

—¿Kirino? —insistió. Nada.

Se quedó un segundo quieto, pero quiso seguir caminando, buscando a quien fuera. Poco a poco empezó a vislumbrar el campo. Al fin la niebla estaba desapareciendo, o estaba saliendo de ella por lo menos. Empezó a agitar las manos para poder ver mejor. Al final, se encontró en el centro del campo. Pero aquello no era su campo. No estaba en el mundo real.

—¿Qué es esto…?

El cielo estaba negro, con unas luces verdosas que se mezclaban entre las nubes. Caían rayos constantemente, no hacía viento ni llovía, pero aquella parecía una enorme tormenta.

Se encontraba en el centro del campo de entrenamiento, pero justo delante de él, donde debería de haber la otra parte del campo, el río circulaba violentamente, como si fuera una riada. De hecho, el río cortaba en dos el camino y hacía que el puente se derrumbara por un lado. Pero apenas podía ver más allá. Edificios en ruinas a su alrededor, eso era todo. Era la ciudad de Inazuma, pero estaba totalmente deformada y devastada.

—Shindou, ¿eres tú? —le llamó una voz. Parecía la de Kirino, y provenía directamente de la capa de niebla que se extendía a su derecha, donde tendrían que estar los bancos, con las chicas y el entrenador Kido.

—¿Kirino?

Se adentró la niebla. Cuando lo hizo, se despejó casi al momento y de ella salió Nishiki.

—Shindou, ¿qué ha pasado? Estábamos jugando hace nada. Y llevo como media hora dando vueltas por el campo. ¿Cómo no te he encontrado antes?

—Ni idea. ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

—No. Pero esto no es nuestra ciudad. Se le parece, pero nada más.

—Deberíamos ir a ver si el resto están en el centro de reunión.

Nishiki asintió. Empezaron a caminar, pero entonces, cuando empezaban a subir a las escaleras, un rayo cayó a unos diez metros de ellos y la niebla reapareció. Antes de que les engullera, Shindou tropezó y cayó escaleras abajo.

—¡Shindou!

—¡Ve al centro! ¡Ya te pillaré!

Volvió a oír a Nishiki llamar su nombre, pero sonaba lejísimos, como si la niebla les alejara el uno del otro. Entretanto, se recuperó del costalazo contra el suelo. La bruma casi no le dejaba ver lo que había a su alrededor. Apenas las escaleras. Tanteó los escalones y los subió casi gateando. Cuando ya no hubo más, se levantó. Entonces oyó una música. Era un piano.

—¿Hola? ¿Quién es? ¿Quién toca?

Sin respuesta. Caminó unos pasos. La bruma abrió un hueco, como una bóveda. No podía ver el cielo de nubes negras, pero podía oír los truenos. El piano se hizo más consistente, hasta que pudo ver el perfil. Sin duda había alguien tocándolo.

—¿Hola? ¿Quién eres? —Se acercó más y pudo ver el uniforme del Raimon y esas dos coletas características—. ¡Kirino!

Corrió hacia él, alegrado de verle sano, pero cuando estuvo a apenas un par de metros vio que no era exactamente él. El uniforme del Raimon era negro con las partes teóricamente amarillas, de color blanco. Su pelo era gris y blanco por las puntas. Y sus ojos no eran de ese cian característico, eran de un gris muy claro.

—Kirino…

—Yo no soy Kirino —dijo con firmeza. Su voz era ligeramente más grave.

—E-entonces… tú… ¿dónde está? ¿Está bien?

—Kirino no quiere verte.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Y qué has hecho con Kirino?

—Soy la niebla de Kirino. Le estoy protegiendo de ti. No le harás más daño.

La imagen de Kirino que estaba viendo era falsa. Era mucho más agresiva, estaba enfadada y parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a atacarle.

—Yo… no he hecho nada… —dijo, como hablando consigo mismo, bajando la cabeza.

—Exacto.

Shindou levantó la cabeza, sorprendido, y vio como la supuesta “niebla” de Kirino perdía su forma y desaparecía, juntamente con el piano y la capa de bruma que les envolvía.

—¡Espera! ¡Quiero recuperarlo! ¡Quiero verle!

No hubo respuesta. Simplemente, la niebla desapareció. De nuevo pudo ver el puente caído, el río desbordado, el camino hasta el instituto Raimon, todo. Pero ni rastro de nada de lo que acababa de ver, ni tampoco de Nishiki. Volvía a estar solo.

—Al centro. Allí estará Nishiki. Quizás se ha encontrado con alguien más.

Empezó a caminar hasta el centro, dándole vueltas a qué era exactamente lo que no había hecho. ¿Era culpa suya que les hubiera caído un rayo encima? ¿Quizás seguirían inconscientes en el suelo, y todo eso era un sueño? Eso era lo más plausible. ¿Pero cómo despertar de ese sueño? ¿Qué esperaba la niebla de Kirino de él?

Entonces vio una imagen. No en su cabeza, delante. Apenas fueron unos segundos. Era Kirino, sentado en el altillo de la ventana en la habitación donde Shindou tenía su piano. Podía ver cómo la luz de la luna bañaba la mitad de su rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Era parte de su sueño.

—Kirino…

Pero cuando mencionó su nombre, la imagen cambió como si de la tele se tratara y se volvió a encontrar de camino al centro. Por un segundo, el corazón de Shindou había botado como loco al volver a ver a su mejor amigo, sano y salvo, escuchándole tocar el piano y feliz. Sobre todo feliz.


	4. El centro de reuniones

Shindou caminó nerviosamente hacia el centro. El corazón aún estaba saltando por la imagen de su sueño y aún tenía el susto de ver a la Niebla de Kirino metamorfoseada en su mejor amigo. ¿Todo eso estaba ocurriendo por su culpa? La Niebla lo había dejado claro.

—Maldita sea, Kirino, nunca me dijiste nada…

No quiso correr porque tenía miedo de que ese mundo extraño cambiara de repente y la niebla reapareciera, o que literalmente le partiera un rayo. Simplemente anduvo a un paso moderado.

Cuando estaba empezando a acercarse al instituto y al estadio, se encontró con una nueva capa de niebla que le bloqueaba la visión. No tenía más remedio que adentrarse en ella para seguir adelante, pero por si no hubiera sido suficiente para convencerlo, otro rayo cayó, dejándole medio sordo, y casi al instante la capa de niebla le cerró el paso a sus espaldas. Ni orientación, ni dirección… solamente podía seguir adelante.

Después de diez minutos caminando y haciendo aspavientos con los brazos para deshacer un poco la niebla, oyó pasos.

—¿Hola? ¡Estoy aquí!

Los pasos se intensificaron, casi corrieron hacia la voz de Shindou. Cuando parecía que los tenía delante, cesaron.

—No me puedes ver… estás ciego… —dijo una voz muy familiar. No era de ninguno de sus amigos del Raimon, ni de su familia. Solamente las huellas de los zapatos y esa voz algo distorsionada—. Pon tu zapato en esta huella que ves delante tuyo.

Shindou hizo caso. Vio como más huellas surgían en la arena. “Espera, arena”, pensó, “en la ciudad solamente hay arena en los parques infantiles y al alrededor del campo de fútbol del río. ¿Habré vuelto atrás?”. Puso su pie justo encima de la huella señalada. Encajaba perfectamente.

—Tú… tú eres… ¿yo? —dijo dubitativamente el músico.

—Te has perdido. Y has hecho que se pierda gente de tu alrededor —dijo el ser invisible, que parecía ser una réplica del propio Shindou.

—Pero estamos en el Holy Road, estamos en la revolución…

—Entonces también te perdiste, ¿recuerdas? Pero ese chico, Tenma, te abrió los ojos. ¿A quién necesitarás esta vez para que te guíe, _capitán_? —Esa última palabra iba cargada de burla y algo de desprecio. Para ser su réplica, no se parecía nada a él.

—Espera… yo…

Pero los pasos se alejaron hasta desaparecer su sonido. Shindou probó de perseguirlos, pero la arena se volvió asfalto de nuevo y se perdió el rastro. Consternado y abatido, Shindou se arrodilló en el suelo frío.

—¿Por qué me está pasando esto? ¿Y por qué a mis amigos? —dijo, empezando a llorar en silencio—. ¿Por qué Kirino? ¿Dónde estás?

Nadie le respondió. Solamente cerró los ojos y lloró en silencio, recordando acontecimientos recientes con el equipo, los partidos, las nuevas habilidades… y se dio cuenta de algo. Kirino no aparecía en muchas de ellas. ¿Por qué no? Todos festejaban los resultados de todos, pero él… quedaba al margen. ¿O eran los recuerdos de Shindou los que le decían eso?

Se levantó, se secó las lágrimas y empezó a andar decidido a arreglar eso. Iba a demostrarle a Kirino que era tan importante como el resto para él. Que también podía estar por él.

—Kirino… te voy a encontrar. Y vamos a volver juntos a casa.

Su renovada voluntad dio efecto casi de inmediato. La niebla le mostró un camino, como si fuera un túnel, y Shindou corrió de nuevo siguiéndolo. Al final, pisó losas grandes y supo que era la entrada del estadio, donde había el centro de reuniones. La niebla se disolvió cuando pisó la primera escalera, mostrando un edificio en parte calcinado, por los rayos constantes que le sacudían, y desgastado, como si estuviera abandonado. Entró corriendo, esperando encontrarse allí a Nishiki. Por dentro el edificio estaba extrañamente intacto, ni un rasguño, ni una bombilla fundida. Cuando entró a la sala, allí estaba Nishiki.

—¡Nishiki…! —Pero no estaba solo—. ¿Tsurugi? ¿Tú también has acabado aquí?

—¡Tío, hace horas que te esperamos! —se quejó Nishiki. Más bien parecía preocupado.

—¿Horas? Bueno… no me extraña. Este mundo es muy raro. ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí Tsurugi?

—Aparecí delante del estadio —dijo sin mirarle, en su postura habitual, recostado en una pared—. El rayo impactó delante de mí. ¿Qué está pasando, Shindou? ¿Dónde está Kirino? Debería estar con nosotros, estaba justo delante de mí.

—Bueno, yo estaba a unos metros de ti y he aparecido al lado del río —le explicó Nishiki.

—Este no es nuestro mundo —intervino Shindou—. Es el de Kirino.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cuando desapareciste de mi lado por la niebla, un ser muy parecido a Kirino se me apareció. Era como si fuera en blanco y negro, y se autodenominó “la Niebla de Kirino”. Dice que le protege.

—¿De qué?

—Pues… de mí —dijo, avergonzado—. Todo esto es culpa mía.

—No lo entiendo —suspiró Nishiki.

—Kirino sufre por tu culpa —le acusó directamente Tsurugi, sin moverse ni subir su tono de voz— y tú no has hecho nada para prevenir esto.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Pues claro. Hay que estar ciego para no darse cuenta. Ahora nos has metido a Nishiki y a mí en esto, cuando en realidad no pintamos nada. Y a saber si Kirino no ha arrastrado a más gente aquí.

—¿Un poco de información para el nuevo, quizás?

—Kirino está enamorado de Shindou. Y la maldita inseguridad y ceguera de nuestro capitán han derrumbado a Kirino —explicó. Luego su mirada volvió a Shindou e incluso se acercó un poco al capitán—. ¿Canto tiempo hace que estáis en esta situación?

—No… yo… no lo sé.

—Genial. Suerte que es tu mejor amigo.

—No seas tan duro con él—intervino Nishiki—. No ha sido fácil para Shindou tampoco, con todo lo que ha ido pasando.

—Dejemos esto. Hay que ir a buscar a Kirino —dijo decidido Shindou. Luego se derrumbó un poco. Sus cambios de ánimo eran su especialidad—. No sé ni por dónde empezar.

—Y además, por lo que parece, eres el único que desaparece durante horas en la niebla —comentó Tsurugi—. No sé si podemos ayudarte. Deberías hacer esto solo. Nosotros reuniremos a más gente que estuviera a nuestro alrededor en el momento que Kirino usó la niebla.

—Me parece bien.

Después de una discusión intensa y de ver Shindou una vez más todo lo que había provocado, se pusieron en marcha. Pero cuando fueron los tres hacia la puerta, el edificio tembló durante unos segundos y la puerta se abrió sola. Pero detrás no estaba el pasillo de siempre, sino uno de muy oscuro, que más bien parecía que llevara a un estadio.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Nishiki—. Si nos movemos podríamos aparecer en el quinto pino.

Antes de pensar en una respuesta, el sonido de un trueno sacudió el túnel y acto seguido la bruma invadió el lugar, aunque no cerró el paso hacia la luz. En el centro de la bruma, Shindou reconoció a alguien.

—¿Kirino? —le llamó Nishiki.

—No. Es la Niebla —sentenció el capitán.

—Ven —ordenó la Niebla a Shindou. Le estaba ofreciendo la mano y su mirada gris era algo compasiva.

Shindou sintió como sus pies reaccionaban solos. La Niebla tenía algo de hipnótico. También notó como sus compañeros le seguían. Nadie se quejó al respecto. Cuando el capitán estuvo apenas a dos pasos de la Niebla, ésta le agarró de la mano, inesperadamente para el primero. Estaba helada. Parecía que la Niebla estuviera como… muerta. Que era piedra.

—Shindou —le despertó Tsurugi. El capitán se giró, pero hizo una señal para hacerle saber que todo iba bien.

La Niebla pasó del agarrón a una suave caricia de la mano. Shindou no pudo evitar alterarse un poco, en parte porque estaba helado, en parte porque pensaba que la Niebla era parte de Kirino, y éste era… Levantó la mirada a los ojos de la Niebla. Ésta sonrió, y por un segundo sus ojos fueron de color cian, no grises, pero solamente fue eso, un segundo.


	5. En el exterior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto ocurre fuera de los acontecimientos principales de la historia, en el mundo real.

Todo el equipo estaba consternado. Kido y Haruna habían llamado a la policía, a ambulancias, hicieron todo lo que estuvo en su mano. Sin resultados.

—Nadie nos puede decir nada —sentenció Kido, explicando la situación a los jugadores.

—Entonces… qué va a pasar con… —temblequeó Shinsuke.

—No lo sé. Tenemos que esperar.

El equipo se quedó en silencio. Las chicas se abrazaban entre ellas para darse soporte y convencerse de que todo iba a salir bien. Se habían formado grupos pequeños, según la clase, entre los jugadores, pero simplemente estaban sentados en el suelo, en silencio.

Había parado de llover al cabo de cinco minutos de empezar. No hacía sol, pero al ser aún otoño, el calor no había aflojado, así que el campo se había secado rápido y uno se podía sentar en la hierba.

Al cabo de unos minutos de estar en silencio, uno de los policías apareció.

—Necesitamos los nombres.

Shinsuke miró al lugar exacto donde el rayo había caído, cuando oyó la petición. La marca no era tan potente, pero era igual de dolorosa. Había estado delante y no había podido hacer nada. Internamente rio, tristemente, pues nadie más que un dios podía parar un rayo de verdad.

Kido, viendo el silencio en el que se había sumido su equipo y sus ayudantes, prefirió apartar un poco al policía y los recitó:

—Kirino Ranmaru; Shindou Takuto; Tsurugi Kyosuke; Nishiki Ryoma … —hizo una pausa, como recuperando el aire después de tanta presión—. Matsukaze Tenma; Hayami Tsurumasa. Eso es todo.

El policía acabó de apuntarse los nombres y se fue, probablemente a anunciar lo ocurrido a las familias.

Kido se fue a sentarse al lado de Shinsuke. Él era el que mejor había podido ver lo que pasó, estaba muy cerca. Kariya estaba sentado a su lado también.

—¿Cómo estáis?

—Bueno… —dijo con una risa incómoda Kariya—. Soy incapaz de ser yo, ahora mismo.

—¿Shinsuke?

—Estaba delante… podría haberle dicho a Kirino que no usara la Niebla, o que Hayami no se moviera pero… pero…

Empezó a llorar, sin poderse contener. Kido le abrazó con ternura, intentando controlar sus espasmos.

—No es culpa tuya. No se podía prever. No podías hacer nada.

—Yo… y-yo oí a Kirino gritar… a-a Tenma llamarle… Hayami no dudó… y-yo me ac-acobardé… ¿Por qué me acobardé? ¡Quería ayudar! Y ahora… no puedo hacer nada.

—Si hubieras acudido en ayuda habrías sufrido lo que el resto y tendríamos que lamentarnos por ti también. No te preocupes. Va a estar todo bien.

Una bruma y un rayo. Quién iba a pensar que solamente con eso un mundo se pudiera romper tan rápido. Aoi no podía hablar. Escuchaba a Kido, escuchaba llorar a Akane, escuchaba mandar cosas sin sentido a Midori… ella simplemente miraba a Shinsuke. Tenma también se había ido. Había visto como salía corriendo tras Tsurugi.

—¿Por qué le tuviste que seguir? —se preguntó al fin, después de tanto rato en silencio.

El equipo se había quedado sin corazón.


	6. Recuerdos

La Niebla tiró de Shindou. Quería guiarle por el pasillo, entre la bruma.

—Vamos —dijo, viendo que el capitán tardaba en reaccionar.

Éste se miró a sus compañeros y empezaron a andar todos hacia esa extraña luz. Conforme se acercaban, empezaron a oír voces. Era gente gritando. Era gente animando a alguien. Cuando la luz dejó de cegarles, los tres jugadores abrieron mucho sus ojos.

—Esto… —empezó Nishiki.

—Es el estadio de Mannouzaka —dijo sorprendido Tsurugi.

Pero lo más sorprendente no era eso. Era que estaban allí. Ellos. Los jugadores, compañeros y rivales del sector V. Las asistentes. El entrenador Endou. Todos. Incluso Tsurugi y Shindou estaban allí. Aquello debía de formar parte de la mente de Kirino, pues Shindou se estaba mirando a sí mismo ir hacia el banquillo. Era el inicio de la media parte del partido que empezó la revolución del Raimon.

—¡Es una oportunidad de oro de ver en directo cómo ganasteis! —exclamó Nishiki, más animado.

—Entonces no me mires —dijo con voz lastimera Tsurugi. Podía verse a él mismo congeniando aún con los del sector V, aquellos matones que solamente querían acabar con las esperanzas de la gente, ya no sólo el fútbol. ¿Cómo podía haber estado con ellos cuando le estaban chantajeando con la salud de su hermano?

Shindou tenía su propia distracción. Mientras sus amigos se miraban el campo, la Niebla había seguido caminando hacia el banquillo del Raimon.

—¡Oye, podemos atravesar a esta gente como si fuéramos fantasmas! —volvió a exclamar Nishiki, que estaba en su modo de explorador. Shindou se giró para ver como atravesaba el banquillo del equipo rival y luego daba marcha atrás.

Cuando el capitán volvió su vista al frente, estaba al lado de la Niebla. Se estaba mirando a sí mismo, arrodillado, cuidándose del pie de Kirino. Le estaba asegurando que llevarían a cabo la revolución aunque el resto de sus compañeros no quisieran unirse. Al Shindou real le vino a la cabeza el sueño, por un segundo, y desvió la mirada, algo incómodo.

—No te mires —le reprochó la Niebla—. Mira a Kirino.

Estaba serio. Pero su mirada era sincera, firme. Confiaba en su capitán. Cuando pasó en la realidad no se dio cuenta, pero mientras Shindou hablaba, Kirino sonrió. Fue casi imperceptible, pero lo hizo. Además, había aprovechado un momento en el que el Shindou del recuerdo no le miraba a la cara.

—Me sonrió…

—Cuidaste de él. Te aseguraste de que estuviera bien, y le prometiste solamente a él algo que era para todos —explico la Niebla, de forma inexpresiva.

La cara de Kirino sonriendo últimamente era muy escasa. Por algún motivo, se le quedó grabada en la cabeza. Le parecía sencillamente adorable, de algún modo que no conseguía entender.

—Capitán —le alertó Tsurugi. Nishiki también estaba allí—. Nunca hemos dudado de tu criterio. Siempre has hecho lo que mejor creías para todos. Pero ahora no se trata de todos. Se trata de ti y de Kirino.

—No sabía que tuvieras un corazón tan blandito, señor Seed —le replicó mordazmente Nishiki—. ¿No será que te lo han ablandado?

Tsurugi chistó, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos algo mosqueado. Los otros dos jugadores rieron por su actitud. Era un clásico del delantero.

De todas formas, todo al alrededor de Shindou le estaba diciendo que era hora de buscar en sus sentimientos y solucionar ese problema. Aunque le preocupaba que la Niebla no le dejara, pues parecía que sencillamente le estaba atormentando con los recuerdos de ambos solamente para sentirse culpable de no haberse dado cuenta antes de las cosas que pasaban delante de sus narices.

La Niebla volvió a agarrar la mano de Shindou, o casi la muñeca, para guiarles de nuevo al pasillo. Cuando tuvo la atención de los tres, volvieron por donde habían venido. Nada más verse envueltos en la bruma de nuevo, aparecieron en el centro de reuniones. Pero no estaba vacío. Volvía a tratarse de un recuerdo. Estaba lleno de gente del antiguo equipo.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Nishiki. Tsurugi tampoco lo sabía muy bien, aunque lo había provocado.

—Esto es lo que pasó cuando Tsurugi llegó.

Éste no dijo nada, solamente vio, desde su sitio habitual en la pared (que por una vez también estaban Shindou, la Niebla y Nishiki), cómo los jugadores discutían con el capitán y poco a poco se iban. El Shindou de entonces solamente aceptaba las bajas con una sonrisa melancólica mientras la mayoría se iba. Cuando hubo una pausa, la Niebla arrastró de nuevo a Shindou hasta su doble y señaló a Kirino. Él también sonreía. Pero era para animarle. Era el único de la sala que lo hacía. Y hablaba. Ese Shindou no le hizo mucho caso entonces, pero el de verdad vio cómo lo decía.

En ese momento, el Tenma del recuerdo apareció, con Shinsuke detrás. La Niebla dejó de hacer caso de la escena, pero conforme Tenma probaba de convencer a los ya exjugadores para que se quedaran, Tsurugi, que estaba cerca, abría más los ojos. Él sabía que Tenma había iniciado la revolución, pero no se esperó que luchara de esa manera, a contracorriente de todos los jugadores. Esa vez era Tsurugi el impresionado.

Pero la escena se deshizo a medias. Los personajes desaparecieron, la niebla volvió por un instante y, cuando desapareció, la figura falsa de Kirino lo hizo con ésta. Nishiki, Shindou y un Tsurugi sorprendido se quedaron solos… en el centro de reuniones. No se habían llegado a mover, o eso creyó el capitán.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Nishiki.

—No sabemos si ha aparecido aquí alguien más —dijo Shindou con una mano revolviendo su pelo, como pensando.

—Ni si la Niebla dice la verdad, sea cual sea. Y tampoco sabemos cómo encontrar a Kirino, el de verdad. ¿Qué habrá pasado con él?

Se quedaron en silencio. Shindou recordó la sonrisa de la Niebla cuando él reaccionó con ese bote. Había sido un momento muy extraño, pero también agradable. De nuevo recordó el sueño, cómo se cuidaba de Kirino, cómo se acariciaban, era todo tan distinto a la realidad… Quizás lo que debían hacer era buscar en su mansión. Era un sitio por el que empezar, aunque era una posibilidad muy remota. Si Kirino quería estar con él…

Unos pasos apresurados hacia el centro distrajeron a los tres jugadores. Alguien iba corriendo. La puerta se abrió automáticamente ante su presencia.

—¡Chicos! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estamos? ¡Necesito ayuda!

—¡¿Tenma?!


	7. El rescate de Hayami

—Tenma… tú también…

Tenma levantó la cabeza, mientras recuperaba el aliento, pero miró a su capitán sin entender.

—¿Yo qué?

—La Niebla de Kirino te ha transportado aquí —acabó Tsurugi.

—Bueno, no sé, yo oí gritar a Kirino, Tsurugi estaba allí y no dudé en ir a ayudar…

Tsurugi abrió mucho los ojos, pero no respondió ni replicó. Tenma, esa cabra loca descerebrada que se lanza a saco sin mirar las consecuencias. Era casi su definición. Pero debía admitir que muchas veces lo hacía con un extraño criterio interno y un valor sorprendentes.

—¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

—No lo sé… de repente me encontraba en la puerta del estadio con Hayami y…

—¿Espera, Hayami está aquí también? Pero si ni siquiera le pillaba cerca… —interrumpió Nishiki.

—Pues se ve que sí. ¿Qué ha pasado con él? ¿Por qué vienes solo?

—¡Pues por eso vengo, pero no me dejáis de interrumpir! —reventó el pobre Tenma, agobiado—. Una niebla nos ha envuelto durante un rato y nos hemos separado cuando han empezado a caer rayos. Hayami se ha asustado y ha huido.

—Pensaba que la niebla solamente era por mi culpa… —dijo Shindou en voz alta—. ¿Cuánto rato habéis pasado dentro? Yo me perdí ahí dentro y resulta que he estado horas desaparecido.

—Ni idea… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué solamente estamos nosotros?

—Los que entramos en la niebla justo después de caer el rayo nos hemos visto arrastrados a esta situación —explicó Tsurugi, que había recuperado su postura normal.

Tenma se quedó pensativo, en silencio. Estaba intentando encontrar una razón lógica para esa niebla y la desaparición de Hayami.

—Todo esto es por mi culpa —dijo por enésima vez Shindou—. Si hubiera sabido cuánto sufría Kirino…

—¿Es por él? —preguntó el inocentón. Luego ató cabos, abrió los ojos como naranjas y miró a Tsurugi, instintivamente. Éste asintió seriamente. Su mirada penetrante hizo algo de mella en Tenma, que prefirió intentar disimular sus nervios y mirar de nuevo a su capitán—. Pero… vosotros… ¿cómo le recuperamos?

—En principio iremos a su mansión —comentó Nishiki—. Pero antes está Hayami. A él sí que no sabemos dónde encontrarle.

—Yo sí —dijo Shindou levantando la cabeza de golpe—. En el estanque para pescar. Seguro que ha ido hacia allí. Él y Hamano pasan mucho tiempo ahí.

—Pero este mundo está deformado…

—Da igual, hay que salir a buscarle —saltó Tenma. En un impulso de los suyos, agarró del brazo a Tsurugi, que era a quien tenía más cerca, y le arrastró por todo el pasillo mientras Nishiki y Shindou les seguían casi corriendo.

Cuando salieron por la puerta del estadio, dos rayos cayeron delante de las escaleras, con su estruendo habitual, lo que detuvo a los cuatro jugadores. La niebla no tardó en aparecer, envolviendo las escaleras rápidamente.

—Cogeos de las manos. Esta niebla no es como la de antes —ordenó Shindou—. No quiero perder a nadie más.

Eso hicieron. Nishiki vio con diversión lo tenso que se les hacía a Tsurugi y a Tenma esa simple acción, pero simplemente sonrió con discreción. Shindou fue en cabeza del grupo, arrastrando a Nishiki casi para que disimulara un poco mejor.

—A saber cuánto tiempo nos perderemos esta vez —dijo por decir Tsurugi.

—Con calma y decisión le encontraremos —replicó su capitán—. Estoy harto de que todo sea culpa mía.

Entonces oyeron chapoteo de agua. Los cuatro miraron por todas partes, pero era simplemente el ruido, no se veía nada. Cuando Shindou miró atrás, apenas podía ver la figura de Tsurugi, que iba último. La niebla era muy densa.

—Mira —le alertó Nishiki.

—Otra vez tú —se quejó el capitán. Era la Niebla de nuevo—. ¿Por qué Hayami? Esto solamente nos atañe a Kirino y a mí.

—Que te impida verle a él no significa que todo lo que haga sea malo —dijo con una sonrisa perversa y las manos a la espalda, agarradas la una con la otra—. Hayami entró en la niebla por un motivo parecido al de Kirino. Solamente que se equivocó. Os detengo aquí para que se aclare.

—¿Cuánto tiempo está transcurriendo fuera de aquí? —se quejó Tenma—. No podemos perder tanto tiempo, ¡tenemos que recuperar a nuestros amigos!

—Deberías tomar ejemplo, Shindou. ¿Te acuerdas que te lo dije? ¿Quién va a ser el que te dé el empujón? Crees que sabes lo que pasa, crees que sabes solucionarlo, pero te engañas. Kirino seguirá atrapado aquí hasta que no lo veas.

El resto del grupo miró a Shindou. Él no lo veía, pero notaba sus miradas clavadas en su espalda. Él miraba fijamente a la Niebla, que tenía una sonrisa orgullosa y desafiante en su rostro. Sabía que Shindou estaba a un paso de perder los estribos.

—¡Déjanos ver a Hayami! ¡AHORA!

—Está bien —dijo la Niebla, antes de desaparecer como un fantasma. Su voz aún resonó entre la bruma—. Los sueños también valen para ti.

Shindou enrojeció, pero el resto no sabía de qué hablaba, así que cuando vieron como la niebla desaparecía para dar paso al pequeño edificio del estanque de pesca, salieron todos corriendo para comprobar que Hayami estuviera dentro.

—¡Hayami! —llamó Tenma el primero.

El chico de gafas de pasta estaba precisamente chapoteando en el agua con el pie. Lo tenía empapado. Él estaba casi llorando, el pobre. Cuando vio a Tenma se echó a sus brazos.

—¡Lo siento! Lo siento… No debería haber huido… solamente quería ayudar, y…

Tenma le ayudó a calmarse. Los otros jugadores se sentaron al alrededor de ellos. Cuando Hayami se calmó, se explicó un poco.

—Sé lo que está pasando con Kirino, lo de la Niebla, todo… ese ser me lo ha contado. Yo… solamente quería hacer algo para destacar, para llamar la atención e intentar ayudar pero… no esperaba que ocurriera esto…

—¿Entonces fuiste el último en entrar? —preguntó Nishiki. Hayami dijo que sí con la cabeza, aún con la mandíbula temblando—. Pues estamos todos. Ahora hay que ir a por Kirino.

—Primero tenemos que ir a mi mansión. Allí tiene que haber alguna pista.

—¿Y qué pasa si nos topamos con la niebla de nuevo? —preguntó algo temeroso Hayami—. Ya me asusté una vez…

—La niebla y los rayos van a por mí —dijo con firmeza Shindou—. Si nos encontramos en esa situación, me tendréis que dejar solo. Volved al centro de reuniones si eso pasa.

Tenma iba a quejarse, pero Tsurugi lo detuvo con su mirada severa. No valía la pena. Era cosa de su capitán, no de ellos.

Llevaban muchas horas en pie, aunque no lo notaran, así que como ese edificio estaba bien resguardado, se abrigaron como pudieron y probaron de dormir un rato. Todos lo consiguieron excepto Shindou, que se quedó pensando todo ese rato. Al cabo de lo que le parecieron horas, oyó la voz de Hayami. Hablaba en sueños.

—Lo siento… Hamano… solamente quería que te fijaras en mí… he hecho mal…

No dijo nada más. Pero para Shindou fue suficiente para sumar una pieza más a su rompecabezas. Kirino le necesitaba. A veces se preocupaba tanto por Shindou que se le olvidaba que él también quería que le hicieran caso. No tenía muy claro qué era exactamente lo que esperaba de él, pero necesitaba encontrar al pelirosa y hacerle saber cuánto pensaba. Abrió los ojos.

—Hola —le susurraron. Era la Niebla de nuevo, tumbada boca abajo y mirando al capitán de cara. Le había tapado la boca para sofocar el grito de Shindou. Volvían a estar rodeados de la bruma—. No grites. Oye, ¿te acuerdas de cuando Tsurugi nos dio una paliza a todos cuando llegó? Tú desarrollaste tu Avatar por primera vez y acabaste en el hospital. Kirino estuvo tanto rato por ti… tú solamente querías redimirte, controlarte y a la vez pelear por tu fútbol, pero él te detuvo. Estabais tan cerca… —Shindou se puso rojo conforme recordaba la escena. Fue muy tierna, pero de nuevo él no se dio cuenta. Tenma había vuelto a ser esa distracción, con su fútbol—. Tan y tan cerca… Kirino podría haberlo probado entonces. Podría haberse ahorrado todo esto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que no lo tienes bajo control? ¿Es él quien crea la niebla y los rayos?

—Es complicado de explicar y no importa ahora —dijo, mientras con su mano gélida le cerraba los ojos a Shindou—. Ahora descansa. Kirino no quiere que sufras tanto.

Fue casi hipnótico. Tal y como esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, la mente de Shindou desconectó de ese mundo. Por fin, el sueño que estaba deseando.


	8. División

No soñó nada, pero el descanso había sido reparador. Le daba la sensación que había dormido durante días, así que se hizo a la idea de que la Niebla les había mantenido en su reino blanquecino durante un tiempo. Era el último en despertarse.

—¿Cómo está Hayami? —preguntó nada más abrir los ojos.

—Creo que está más calmado —le dijo Tenma. Era el más cercano a él de todos los presentes—. Quiere salir de aquí, como el resto.

—Tenemos que irnos a la mansión —comentó Nishiki—. Cada vez caen más rayos. Es como si estuvieran buscando algo.

—No digas tonterías —replicó Tsurugi—. ¿Cómo a un rayo a buscar algo? Simplemente cae.

—Pues hace un rato que caen haciendo un recorrido. Creo que los rayos nos buscan.

—¿Pero no era la Niebla quien los controlaba? —intervino Tenma—. Sabía dónde estaba Hayami, nos guio hasta aquí, sabe dónde estamos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Siempre eran los rayos los que precedían a la niebla. Quizás los encuentros eran casuales, o quizás la niebla sólo podía aparecer a través de los rayos y esperaba eso, una casualidad.

—Hay que pensar que los rayos y la niebla no están relacionados —dijo Tsurugi por todos. El resto asintió—. En fin, vamos hacia la mansión.

Salieron los cinco del edificio y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de Shindou. Les quedaba un largo camino, así que se lo tomaron con calma. Iban en silencio. Shindou estaba planificando mentalmente la ruta y vio que prácticamente volverían a patita hasta el centro del Raimon y luego tocaba hacer lo mismo pero hacia el otro lado. Era un pedazo de camino. Ahora la Niebla les vendría bien.

—Mirad los rayos —advirtió Nishiki.

Cada seis o siete segundos caía un rayo (con su trueno incluido). Parecía que venía en diagonal desde el río hasta llegar al barrio donde estaban ellos. Luego cambió de rumbo e hizo un camino a través, como si siguiera una calle. Y volvió a cambiar una vez más, hasta que los rayos aminoraron su potencia y caían desperdigados cerca de ellos. Era como si notaran la presencia humana.

Al final uno cayó muy cerca, pero no apareció la niebla. Los chicos decidieron que lo mejor era desplazarse poco a poco a un lado de la calle y en silencio, como si huyeran de una bestia ciega, pero entonces un rayo cayó a su espalda. Shindou notó como le agarraban fuertemente por el vientre y por la boca y le arrastraban hacia atrás.

—¡Capitán! —gritó Nishiki—. ¡Vamos a por ti!

—¡No! —le devolvió Shindou, liberándose momentáneamente de la “mordaza”. La bruma empezaba a envolverle—. ¡Recordad, al centro de reuniones!

—Pero… ¿y la man…?

La bruma había acabado de absorber a Shindou y ya no consiguió oír la frase entera. Estaba separado de sus amigos, solo nuevamente en ese sitio de tiempo cambiante. Se zafó de su captor nada más dejar de oír a Nishiki.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? —le gritó a la Niebla. Solamente ella podía hacer algo así—. Me ayudas, no me ayudas, me vuelves a ayudar ¡y ahora me secuestras!

—Pero es que si no, no es divertido… —replicó con una risita. A Shindou se le estremecía el cuerpo tanta osadía, y sobre todo ese cuerpo helado que tenía. La Niebla cambió la cara—. Tengo un propósito para esto. Ya he visto que os habéis dado cuenta que los rayos no caen al azar.

Shindou relajó su tensa cara para prestarle atención.

—Nishiki ha sido el primero. Tsurugi ha propuesto que tú simplemente apareces cuando los rayos caen cerca de nosotros.

—Así es. Los rayos os buscan. Pero no es por mi culpa.

La Niebla se dirigió a un punto en particular entre las brumas e hizo ademán de sentarse. A su movimiento, la bruma se retiró un poco y dejó entrever dos bancos, uno frente al otro. La Niebla se sentó en uno y Shindou en el otro.

—Explícamelo todo.

—Mira… ya te lo dije. Yo protejo a Kirino. De ti, de sus enemigos, de todos. Por eso sabe usarme en un partido de fútbol. Soy su guardián. Pero no soy el único fenómeno que existe en él. Los rayos son controlados por su dolor, su pena, sus malos pensamientos. La función de estos rayos es simple. Separarte de tus amigos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Kirino fue separado de la misma manera tiempo atrás. Y aunque tú le cuidas de vez en cuando, siempre prefieres el bien general y siempre _tienes que ser_ _tú_ el encargado —Ese retintín de reproche fue bastante doloroso—, y eso significa que Kirino, aunque en parte es feliz, no se nota lleno por dentro. Yo y los rayos estamos de acuerdo en esto. Pero los rayos simplemente te separan de tus amigos, yo lo hago y además intento que entiendas mejor a Kirino.

—Ahora resulta que eres bueno —replicó con aspereza.

—Eh, la culpa es tuya. ¿Quieres recuperar a tu “amigo”? —Hasta hizo las comillas con los dedos—. Pues aclárate. La incertidumbre y este distanciamiento que te has montado es el motivo de todo esto.

Shindou ensombreció el rostro. La Niebla y sus pensamientos coincidían y hacían dudar de su siguiente paso. Ese sueño… había sido muy realista. Un sueño en el que se le declaraba y en el que acababan… Al recordarlo se puso rojo, pero no cambió su cara. ¿Significaba aquello que era algo más que un amigo? Era cierto que habían pasado muchas cosas en la realidad con Kirino, pero nunca lo había pensado como algo romántico. Hasta ahora. Siempre había tenido necesidad de ayudar a Kirino cuando lo necesitaba y se sentía mucho mejor cuando conseguía animarle, y éste a cambio siempre se mantenía a su lado por duras que fueran las condiciones.

—Le estás dando demasiadas vueltas —suspiró la Niebla cuando vio que el silencio se prolongaba demasiado—. Siempre has pecado de lo mismo. Encerrándote contigo mismo, pensando qué es lo que _debes_ hacer. Pero aquí se trata de lo que _quieres_ hacer.

—¿Cómo puedo…? —empezó, pero se cortó cuando vio a la Niebla tremendamente cerca de él, de pie. Ésta se inclinó un poco, acercándose aún más—. ¿Q-qué haces?

—No es la primera vez que te pones rojo. Yo quiero… —Puso sus dos heladas manos en el pecho de Shindou— comprobar que es por lo que yo pienso… —Shindou se encontró con las piernas atrapadas entre las de la Niebla y su pecho acosado por esas manos traviesas. La Niebla cada vez se acercaba más a Shindou, cara a cara—. Siente su respiración tan cerca cuando sabes que no tienes dónde huir —susurró—. Siente que son sus labios los que van a chocar con los tuyos, y sus manos las que te van a tocar…

Shindou ya no se podía echar más para atrás. Su corazón iba a mil por hora, empezaba a costarle recordar que a quien tenía delante no era a Kirino. Pero era tan parecido… Su cuerpo reaccionaba como nunca antes, en muchos aspectos. Pero no era lo mismo que en ese sueño… Cuando el beso ya estaba a un milímetro y las manos empezaron a bajar se dio cuenta. Kirino no era de ese tipo.

—¡Tú no eres él, nunca haría esto! —gritó, empujándole con fuerza lejos de él. La Niebla cayó al suelo con una cara algo lastimera que sí era típica de Kirino, pero no se dejó engañar. Aunque tampoco tenía intención de levantarse. Antes su cuerpo tenía que calmarse y que no se notara tanto lo caliente que le había puesto la situación solamente por ver a la figura de Kirino hacer eso.

—Exacto —dijo, mientras se levantaba, de nuevo con esa sonrisa—. Yo no soy él. Te acabas de responder a tus propias preguntas.

Ya no era simplemente que se cuidaban mutuamente. Ni tampoco el aprecio que le tenía. Ni las dudas del sueño. Aquello había sido muy real, y aunque de personalidad no era Kirino, había quedado claro que su cuerpo estaría encantado de repetir una escena parecida a esa. Lo que sentía por fin estaba claro. Shindou se levantó con firmeza.

—Llévame hasta Kirino.

—Será un placer —dijo la Niebla con la cara más amable que había puesto hasta el momento.


	9. La mansión de Shindou

La Niebla y Shindou aparecieron delante de la mansión, dejando un poco atrás la bruma.

—¡Shindou!— Estaban todos allí. Tenma le vio primero y avisó al resto con su grito—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

—Nada. Es un amigo.

—¿Amigo? —se burló Tsurugi—. Has estado desaparecido durante días.

Shindou miró a la Niebla bastante molesto.

—Uno no puede descubrir que ama a alguien solamente con un par de comentarios. Es ridículo —se defendió—. Has pasado días conmigo, pero lo he acelerado un poco.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, aunque Shindou era el único que no miraba a la Niebla de forma desconfiada.

—Da igual, ya está aquí, ¿verdad? —saltó Tenma, experto en vivir el presente—. Pues vamos a por Kirino, ¿a qué esperamos?

Shindou se miró su casa cuando nadie respondió al chico. Era… enorme. Era como si hubiera crecido en ese mundo alterno, era como un rascacielos. Bueno, no tan alto, pero podría haber triplicado su altura perfectamente. El tejado no se veía, había un montón de nubes negras que lo rodeaban. Probablemente era donde el Dolor (ya puestos a poner nombres) de Kirino lanzaba sus rayos, buscando a Shindou.

—¿Habéis probado de entrar? —preguntó el capitán.

—No podemos. Cada vez que lo probamos, un rayo cae justo delante de la puerta y nos tira al suelo.

—Necesitaréis mi ayuda para eso —dijo la Niebla—. Os cubriré con mi bruma para que podáis abriros paso. Hay algo más. Como todo en este mundo de Kirino, la casa de Shindou está deformada. No sé qué os podéis encontrar, pero allí dentro yo no puedo pasar. Solo me puedo quedar en los alrededores.

Entonces se puso delante de la verja principal y un rayo cayó directamente sobre ella.

—¡Niebla!

—Tranquilos.

El rayo permitió a la Niebla crear un escudo brumoso que fue expandiéndose hasta que absorbió la verja y a todos los compañeros de Kirino.

—Es gracias a los rayos que me puedo mover libremente por este mundo a mucha velocidad —explicó—. Su electricidad es inmune contra mí. Además, los rayos me consideran su aliado.

Los rayos y truenos empezaron a sonar más lejanos y a la vez como si estuvieran retumbando en una sala insonorizada no muy efectiva.

—Voy a abrir —dijo Shindou, poniéndose a la par que la Niebla.

Siempre llevaba las llaves de casa encima por si ocurría algo. Pero ese era el mundo de Kirino. Las llaves no encajaban con la verja.

—Vas a necesitar algo muy tuyo para abrirla —comentó la Niebla.

Shindou pensó en Kirino. En cómo debía de estar sufriendo. Y en él, porque quería solucionarlo. “Kirino. Te he venido a buscar”, pensó. Justo después, la puerta hizo un chasquido y se abrió unos centímetros.

—Vamos.

Todos se movieron en silencio hacia la puerta principal. Por el camino iban mirando el suelo. Estaba casi carbonizado de tantos rayos que habían impactado allí.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, los rayos se intensificaron. Caían muchos más y se oían también. El Dolor de Kirino sabía que estaban allí, que habían burlado las defensas de la verja.

—Cuando estéis dentro estaréis seguros —les aseguró la Niebla. Es como si Kirino no tuviera acceso a la mansión, por lo menos en la mayor parte.

Shindou abrió la puerta principal usando el mismo pensamiento. Cuando los jugadores entraron, rápidamente se giraron y miraron hacia arriba, muy alerta. Estaban fuera de las brumas protectoras, eso significaba que los rayos se oirían mucho más.

—Buena suerte —les deseó la Niebla, que se había quedado en el umbral—. Contactaré con vosotros cuando pueda.

Y desapareció entre sus propias brumas.

—¿Cómo exploramos tu casa? —preguntó Nishiki.

Shindou se miró el interior. El techo estaba tan arriba que solamente se veía oscuridad. Las escaleras que permitían subir a la segunda planta eran mucho más empinadas, alargadas, numerosas. Parecía una pirámide maya. La planta baja, aun así, parecía intacta. Dudaba que hubiera nada que le pudiera ayudar allí, pero prefirió no hacer sentir impotentes a sus amigos.

—Nishiki, Tsurugi y Tenma, quedaos en la planta baja buscando algo que nos pueda decir dónde está Kirino. Hayami y yo subiremos a la planta de arriba. Si me necesitáis, pegad un grito. Intentaré bajar lo más rápidamente posible.

—¿Te-tengo que subir allí arriba? —preguntó Hayami, temeroso de tener que ir hacia la oscuridad.

—La casa es muy grande. Ellos tres tienen mucho espacio por explorar y tarde o temprano van a estar solos. Te llevo conmigo para que no lo estés tú también.

Hayami sonrió tímidamente, aunque sus piernas seguían temblando.

—Buena suerte capitán —le animó Tenma.

—Igualmente.

Todos se empezaron a dispersar por la casa. Shindou y Hayami fueron a por las escaleras, pero cuando Shindou subió la primera…

—¡Capitán! —gritó Hayami. El resto inmediatamente acudió.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pero cuando se giró, vio a Hayami en una postura rara. Era como si estuviera haciendo el mimo de la caja cerrada—. No me digas… ¿No puedes pasar?

Shindou bajó el primer escalón y se puso al lado de Hayami. Volvió al primer escalón sin problemas. Pero cuando Hayami lo probó, se encontró de nuevo con esa pared invisible.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó Tsurugi—. ¿Por qué no puede avanzar?

—Es lo que me temía —explicó Shindou—. Sea lo que sea que ocurre en esta casa, está en el piso superior. Kirino, o los rayos, o lo que sea, solamente me quiere a mí. Quiere separarme de vosotros, que vaya solo. No podéis hacer nada. No creo que explorando encontréis nada, pero hay una cocina cerca, hambre no pasaréis. No sé cuánto tiempo tardaré.

—No me gusta sentirme así —dijo Tsurugi enfadado, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

—Solamente podemos desear buena suerte a nuestro capitán —les animó Tenma. Su positividad no tenía límites—. Confiamos en ti. Te esperaremos.

—Gracias Tenma.

Los chicos se sentaron en el suelo alfombrado, cerca de la entrada, mientras Shindou encaraba una vez más las escaleras.

—Kirino… —susurró para sí—. Te voy a encontrar. Y esto acabará. Y serás feliz de nuevo. Conmigo.

Cogido de la barandilla para no caerse, empezó a subir escalones. Eran altos y no tan estables como recordaba, así que tenía que poner mucho más esfuerzo del previsto. Perdió la cuenta enseguida del número de ellos que había subido. Cuando pensó que ya había pasado un buen rato subiendo, se giró y miró abajo. No se veía ya el fondo. En cambio, podía alcanzar a ver el final de las escaleras.

—¡Capitán! ¡No te vemos! ¿Todo bien?

—¡Sí, tranquilo Nishiki, todo va bien! ¡Pero pronto no podré responder, casi no os oigo!

No volvió a oírles. Respirando con cierta dificultad, cansado en las piernas de tantos escalones, consiguió llegar al piso superior.

—Buf… Buf… Creo que me compraré una casa donde no haya escaleras la próxima vez —dijo en voz alta, riéndose de su propio comentario.

Descansó unos minutos, tumbado en el suelo alfombrado. No se oía nada, solamente su respiración. Estaba todo muy oscuro, apenas unas luces débiles iluminaban el pasillo. A un lado, tenía la sala del piano y el comedor. Al otro, su habitación. Pensó que lo más lógico era mirar a la sala del piano, era donde Kirino había pasado más tiempo en aquella casa. Se levantó decidido y caminó en silencio, siguiendo las luces.

De camino a la sala del piano decidió echar un vistazo al comedor. Estaba vacío. Y estaba todo intacto. Pensaba que si Kirino, o su Dolor, había pasado por allí, los rayos hubieran dejado marca. Por eso cuando por fin llegó a la sala del piano y la abrió, no se sorprendió al ver todas las cristaleras rotas y el suelo llena de marcas negras.

—¿Kirino? ¿Estás aquí?

Espero unos segundos y soltó aire. Estaba vacío. Dio una vuelta por la habitación, pisando cristales. Miró por la ventana. Nada, solo nubes negras que no le dejaban ver más allá de unas pocas ventanas. Era la esquina del edificio, así que buscó por las otras, a ver si tenía más suerte. Pero no. Y cuando volvió a girarse, encontró un detalle raro. El piano no había sufrido el mínimo daño. Shindou se acercó a su preciado instrumento y lo acarició con una mano. Quizá, después de todo, Kirino había conseguido proteger ese piano de su alter ego. Significaba mucho para él, pues habían pasado largas tardes escuchando sonar las notas del piano. Shindou pensó en cómo podía haber estado tan ciego. Kirino había estado tanto tiempo observándole y él nunca se dio cuenta.

La silla del piano también seguía entera. No pudo contener el impulso de tocar. Se sentó y tocó un par de notas, solamente por oírlas. Entonces recordó el sueño. “Luz de Luna”, pensó. Y empezó a tocar la Sonata a la Luz de la Luna de Beethoven.

—Kirino… no es lo mismo sin ti…

Cuando la parte conocida acabó, se detuvo. Se sentía triste. Pero no tuvo tiempo de demostrarlo, pues un rayo le tiró al suelo. El primero de muchos rayos que empezaron a acosarle con ferocidad.


	10. Luz de Luna

—¡Kirino! ¡Para! ¡Soy yo, soy Shindou!

Los rayos le arrinconaron contra la puerta de la sala. Entonces dejaron de acosarle, para volverse más potentes y ruidosos, hasta el punto que empezaron a romper la pared y el techo.

—¡Para, por favor! —gritó desesperadamente—. ¡Soy yo!

Pero los rayos siguieron abriendo boquetes, en el techo, en la pared, algunos acercándose peligrosamente al piano, otros haciendo caer partes del muro. Al cabo de unos minutos así, los rayos cesaron. Ya no eran necesarios, pues la pared y parte del techo cayeron solos al suelo del jardín, muchos metros abajo, y de la habitación.

Delante de él, suspendida en el aire, una figura oscurecida se alzaba entre un montón de nubes negras que soltaban chispas constantemente. Las nubes electrificadas se expandieron por toda la habitación y por los alrededores, mientras esa figura se elevaba y se alejaba con la ayuda de sus nubes. Acababa de crear un camino de nubes para que Shindou le siguiera. Éste sabía muy bien de quien se trataba.

—Kirino…

Shindou caminó hacia las nubes. Cuando tocó la primera de ellas notó un calambre suave. Además, descubrió que no se hundía demasiado en ellas. Era como una gran masa de algodón. Aquellas nubes eran muy especiales.

Pisando más seguro, Shindou aceleró el paso hasta Kirino. Dejó atrás la mansión para adentrarse en una tormenta. Era como estar en el ojo de una tormenta, en realidad. Además, allí arriba era de noche. Porque pese a esas nubes tan negras, había atisbos de la Luna y se podían ver trozos de cielo.

—Kirino —le dijo con voz suave, cuando se encontró con él en una ancha plataforma de nube electrificada—. Para esto. Ya estoy aquí.

Pero cuando se acercó a la figura, los rayos iluminaron su imagen y vio que no era Kirino. Era su Dolor. Un Kirino con el pelo rojo muy oscuro, con mechones blancos. La piel más oscura, una mirada amarilla llena de odio y sadismo. Vestía también del Raimon, como la Niebla, pero no era descolorido, era púrpura con los dibujos amarillos intensos, casi tirando a naranja.

—Por fin has llegado —dijo sombríamente el Dolor—. ¿Sabes? He probado de todo para que sintieras lo que yo siento. Te he separado todo lo que he podido de tus amigos. Te he confundido. Te he hecho sufrir por alguien que no sabes si aún vive. Te he enviado a la Niebla para que te perdieras, pero la muy… me ha traicionado. Al final ha resultado ser devota a Kirino. Pero Kirino ya no existe. Sólo quedo yo. Has llegado tarde. ¡Y ahora te toca pagar las consecuencias!

Las nubes se iluminaron de golpe, soltando pequeños rayos que aparecían y desaparecían. El suelo se volvió blanco bajo los pies de Kirino.

—¡¡Aaaaaaaaagh!! —Mil rayos atravesaron su cuerpo como estacas, haciendo que su cuerpo cayera al suelo, adormecido. Cuando los rayos pararon de circular por su cuerpo, pudo respirar entrecortadamente—. Por favor… Kirino…

—¡Kirino no existe!

Los rayos ascendieron por sus piernas y de nuevo tensaron su cuerpo, obligándole a quedar de rodillas, mientras gritaba todo lo fuerte que podía para desviar algo el dolor. Empezó a temblar violentamente y notó como los rayos salían por la punta de sus dedos, deshaciéndose en el aire.

Finalmente cesaron. Temblando como estaba, probó de moverse un poco, entre espasmos. Pudo ver su piel quemada, echando humo, notaba su mandíbula castañear. Se acercó a la figura de Kirino gateando como pudo.

—Ki-kirino… y-yo… t-te quiero… ¡Agh! —Un calambre violento hizo que su cuerpo convulsionara por un segundo. El impulso necesario para que su brazo cogiera la chaqueta del Dolor de Kirino—. Ti-tienes que…

—Es… ¡Es mentira!

El cuerpo del falso Kirino irradió sus propios rayos y electrocutaron una vez más a Shindou, pero se resistió a soltarse, al contrario, se agarró con la otra mano y apretó bien fuerte. Cuando de nuevo pararon los rayos, Shindou probó de levantarse, mirando a los ojos a aquél Kirino falso.

—Kirino… t-te quiero… no me hagas esto…

Un atisbo de la luz de la luna iluminó parte del rostro del Dolor de Kirino. Esa parte se tornó suave a ojos de Shindou, y aunque la cara de rabia no había cambiado, sí lo había hecho el aspecto. Su ojo izquierdo. Ya no era amarillo. Era de color cian. Pero la luz volvió a desaparecer y el Dolor gritó, irradiando rayos de nuevo, haciendo gritar intensamente a Shindou una vez más. Pero éste había visto lo suficiente. Se acabó de levantar aun recibiendo los rayos y todo ese dolor y agarró por los brazos la figura de Kirino para sostenerse. Los rayos esa vez menguaron solos, poco a poco. Miró al Dolor a los ojos.

—Tú no e-eres nada. Kirino está... ahí de-dentro. Y lo voy a sacar. —Un calambre enorme sacudió su cuerpo, seguido de una nueva oleada de rayos que le lanzó el Dolor, pero lo resistió—. ¡Agh! No… no puedes ganar.

Y cuando tuvo un atisbo de movilidad propia, se lanzó a los labios de Kirino. Porque eran los suyos. Estaba temblando, en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer, pero no sin antes ver a Kirino una vez más. Los rayos se cortaron de golpe. Shindou se separó todo lo delicadamente que pudo de Kirino.

—Kirino… te amo.

El rostro de Kirino estaba casi iluminado por entero por la Luna. Aunque tenía un ojo de color amarillo y una mueca de sufrimiento, Shindou vio que su Kirino estaba volviendo. Un calambre violento sacudió el cuerpo del músico, que sintió desfallecer las piernas. Pero no cayó al suelo. Los brazos de Kirino estaban luchando contra su alter ego para sostenerle.

—Mi Luz de Luna… —dijo Shindou sin pensar, casi entre susurros antes de desmayarse—. ¿Te acuerdas cuando toqué esa canción para ti por primera vez…?

No pudo decir más. Shindou cayó desmayado. Pero vio lo que deseaba. La Luna brillar y, con ella, la sonrisa de Kirino.

Las nubes electrificadas se tornaron blancas. Las más altas se apartaron del camino de la Luna. El Dolor fue derrotado y desapareció progresivamente del cuerpo de Kirino.

—Shindou… —susurró, mientras lo estiraba bien en las blancas nubes—. Yo también te amo…

*  *  *

La Niebla apareció de repente en la planta baja de la mansión. Allí los amigos de Shindou y Kirino descansaban en el suelo, hablando.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Shindou? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? —saltó Nishiki enseguida.

—Todo ha terminado —dijo simplemente.

Los chicos se vieron envueltos en la bruma casi al instante de decirlo y reaparecieron en un sitio en medio del aire. No había nada, solamente nubes. Nubes, Kirino y Shindou, ambos en el suelo nuboso.

—¡Shindou! ¡Kirino! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estabas? —dijo rápidamente Tenma.

Kirino no respondió. Solamente se miraba a su amado, que seguía inconsciente.

—Kirino —le reclamó la Niebla—. Es hora de irnos.

El pelirosa asintió y antes de que nadie pudiera replicar, la bruma les envolvió una vez más.

*  *  *

_En el mundo real_

Unos pocos seguían esperando algo en el campo de entrenamiento. Estaban Kidou, Haruna, las chicas, Shinsuke, Hamano y Kurama.

—Tendríamos que irnos —dijo Akane—. Parece que va a llover de nuevo.

Kidou y Haruna asintieron en silencio. Shinsuke se giró súbitamente.

—¡No! ¡Me niego a irme! ¡Tenma, el capitán y el resto van a volver, yo lo sé!

—Shinsuke…

Unos truenos resonaron en el cielo encapotado.

—No es seguro estar aquí, deberíamos ponernos a resguardo —insistió Kidou.

Entonces un rayo cayó exactamente en el mismo sitio donde había caído el primero, obligando a todos a cubrirse las orejas. Rápidamente una bruma se extendió por toda la zona hasta la portería y parte de esa mitad del campo.

—Esto es… ¡es como esta mañana! —saltó Shinsuke, quien no dudó en correr hacia los límites de la bruma.

—¡Shinsuke, no entres! —le ordenó Kidou. Tampoco pensaba hacerlo.

Empezó a llover a buen ritmo, pero sin ser torrencial. La niebla se disipó rápidamente. Y de esa niebla salieron seis cuerpos totalmente marcados por el efecto de recibir un rayo en sus cuerpos.


	11. Despertar

Oía un pitido constante perforándole la oreja izquierda, aunque era muy suave. Estaba deseando poder moverse para levantarse y destrozar el maldito causante de ese pitido.

Eso le hizo pensar. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no podía moverse? No recordaba nada de estar tumbado en una cama. Tenía que abrir los ojos. Estaba casi seguro de que estaba en un hospital, pero quería asegurarse.

—Mmh… —consiguió murmurar, mientras la luz le cegaba.

—¡Doctor! ¡Ha despertado! —Era Nishiki.

—Nishiki… ¿qué ha pasado?

—¡Salvaste a Kirino, capitán! —dijo lo más alegre que pudo.

Shindou se miró los brazos cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron. Tenía unas marcas de un tono más oscuro en la piel, por todo el cuerpo, señalándole las venas, las arterias, como si fuera una planta parecida al helecho o algo así.

—¿Qué me ha pasado?

—Yo también lo tuve al principio. Cuando te cae un rayo cerca te deja estas marcas. Dicen que no desaparecen, pero que el nuestro es un caso especial.

—¿Y Tenma y Tsurugi…? —pidió, incorporándose de golpe.

—Eh, eh, no tan deprisa —le recomendó Nishiki. Tumbó de nuevo a su capitán y le acomodó la cama para que pudiera ver bien su alrededor. Estaba casi sentado—. Tú y Kirino sois los últimos en despertar. El resto nos hemos recuperado antes.

—¿Fue real?

—Sí. —Era Tsurugi, que venía acompañado de un médico—. Estuvimos todos en ese mundo paralelo. Salvaste a Kirino.

Shindou se quedó en silencio mientras le examinaban. Cuando el médico le dio el visto bueno y se fue, tardó nada y menos en ponerse de pie y ejercitarse un poco.

—Quiero verle.

—Ahora está descansando. Se despertó unas horas antes que tú.

Shindou esperó muy impaciente esas horas. No le valía con un mundo paralelo para decirle a Kirino lo que realmente sentía, que le quería, y que lo sentía, por todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

Durante ese tiempo, Kidou y Haruna le visitaron, así como casi todo el equipo, incluso Tenma y Hayami, que también estaban tranquilizando a sus amigos diciéndoles que ya tenían el alta.

—Desaparecisteis —empezó a contar Kidou—. El rayo cayó en el centro mismo de la niebla, Kirino gritó, vosotros os lanzasteis a salvarle… y cuando la niebla desapareció, vosotros también. Sólo quedaba la marca chamuscada del rayo. Pasasteis un día entero atrapados, según me ha contado el resto, en el mundo paralelo de Kirino. Y luego, cuando se hacía ya de noche, reaparecisteis, todos inconscientes y con esas marcas.

—¿Kirino también las tiene?

—No es sólo que las tenga. Es que son mucho más visibles que las de los demás. Están por todo su cuerpo, le ascienden hasta el cuello, parece un árbol con muchas ramas tatuado en su piel. Y a diferencia de a ti y el resto, no le desaparecen.

Shindou no esperó más. Se levantó de nuevo y se fue al cuarto de Kirino, él solo, porque ya sabía dónde estaba. La misma en la que meses atrás él acabó después de desfallecer contra Tsurugi.

Allí estaba. Se estaba despertando. Miraba hacia la ventana, pero no alcanzaba a ver qué había fuera.

—Kirino.

El pelirosa se giró lentamente y sonrió. Shindou pudo ver la marca en el cuello.

—Capitán…

—No me llames eso.

—¿No eres capitán? —bromeó sin dejar su sonrisa.

Shindou nunca le había visto sonreír de esa manera. Se estaba poniendo rojo por momentos y no quería bloquearse.

—¿Te acuerdas de todo lo que pasó en ese mundo?

—Sí. De todo.

—Pues a mí no me vale ese mundo —dijo, quedándose de pie al lado mismo de Kirino—. Por eso… lo siento. Debería haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que pasaba.

—Shindou…

Se dejó caer en el taburete que había justo detrás de él.

—Fui tan estúpido… y aun cuando supe lo que pasaba, dentro de ese mundo, me resistí a admitirlo y verlo claro, y no tengo ni idea de porqué.

Shindou se volvió a levantar, pero esa vez Kirino quiso mirarle cara a cara. Se reposicionó para quedar sentado en la cama.

—No es tu culpa.

—Sí lo es. Incluso esa marca lo es —se reafirmó, señalando la parte que sobresalía de su delicado cuello. Intentó ocultar un rubor que apareció cuando lo señaló.

Y se volvió a dejar caer en el taburete. Le tomó las manos con firmeza.

—Kirino, te amo. No me vale con habértelo dicho en ese mundo, por eso te lo digo aquí como si fuera la primera vez. Te amo de veras.

—Yo también te amo —dijo en un susurro.

Shindou se le había acercado repentinamente y casi se quedó sin poder decirlo de vuelta, porque las manos del capitán se posaron en sus mejillas y notó sus labios oprimiendo los del pelirosa. No pudo resistirse a cerrar los ojos y a abandonarse al amor definitivamente.

Fuera de la habitación, Tsurugi, Hamano y Kurama observaban con ternura la escena. Cuando vio que ese primer beso se transformaba en algo más, Kurama procuró cerrar la puerta y se dirigió a sus dos amigos.

—Caray, ha hecho falta un fenómeno paranormal para convencer a Shindou de sus sentimientos.

—Menudo lío nos ha montado por su culpa —replicó Tsurugi.

—Nos teníais todos muy preocupados. Y solamente era por amor.

—Sí, sí, mucho quejaros, pero aquí estáis —les echó en cara Kurama—. Cuando pensáis dar el paso vosotros dos, ¿malditos?

Tanto Tsurugi como Hamano se pusieron rojos como tomates y Kurama sonrió de forma sagaz, divertida y tétrica a la vez. Cualquiera que no conociera la historia diría que el rayo y la niebla habían sido cosa de ese chico de pelo blanco.

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el fin del fic, espero que os haya gustado, lanzad kudos, comentad, buscad en mi perfil más yaoi y más yuri, de verdad que no faltará de nada :) podéis encontrarme en Facebook en la página "Kaiku-kun - Fanfics", que tiene un Ralts dibujando de portada :)


End file.
